


Relieving Tension

by SalazarTipton



Series: Daddy Calling [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week of Alec getting more distant and stressed out, Magnus tried to confront him</p><p>A.K.A.</p><p>Magnus trying to convince Alec to tell him why everyone is teasing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After a week of comments coming from  _ everyone _ , Alec wished he had never set Magnus’ name as Daddy in his phone. Hell, he wished he didn’t even have a phone! Every time it went off, someone would have to say something. If he ignored his phone and continued working, Jace would say, “Don’t keep Daddy waiting, Alec.” 

 

After Jace had made his discovery, he and Alec couldn’t even look at each other, but once he learned Clary and Simon were in the same boat as him, he lightened up. Comments about sex already made Alec blush. People paying attention to him or teasing him made Alec blush.

 

Isabelle said, “I’m surprised you haven’t passed out from all that blood rushing to your face all the time.” To which Clary added, “Yeah, especially since we  _ all  _ know it’s not the only place it’s rushing!”

 

Alec quickly trotted down the stairs and away from them. The last thing he heard was Simon.

 

“Siri, can someone die of embarrassment?”

 

Alec didn’t look at any of them for an entire after that. Any time he needed something, he went to Raj or Lydia. If one of them entered the room, he made an excuse to go somewhere else. Alec knew they were just trying to blow off steam. They were waiting around for all out war to break out, but that didn’t mean they had to take it out on him. Thankfully, everyone, except Jace, let up once they saw how much it was bothering him. Too bad it took them a week and a half to figure out.

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus had even become concerned by Alec’s behavior. Sure, they hadn’t been able to see much of each other since the Institute was still on high alert and Valentine wouldn’t mind taking up the opportunity to kill Magnus, but they had a moment here or there. Right after Jace came home, they even had their first date. Alec had started opening up. Even when they texted, or now Snapchatted, Alec and he had whole discussions ranging from hypotheticals of the impending evil to which Sailor Alec would be (after Magnus had explained Sailor Moon). Nowadays when Magnus sent a good morning text (albeit sent in the early afternoon. Magnus was  _ not  _ a morning person), Alec would only send a word or two--not even trying to keep the conversation going. 

 

He didn’t know what to think. Magnus thought their date had gone well. It was simple and casual--something he thought Alec would appreciate since he wasn’t accustomed to being doted on. The night had even ended in a  _ lovely  _ make-out session that left both of them heaving for breath. Magnus had thought things were going so well.

 

Now he was being called to the Institute for a meeting. The call had come from Lydia, and she hadn’t given much detail besides eight A.M. tomorrow. He’d gone over the possibilities of what it could be about, why Lydia had requested him instead of Alec, why Alec hadn’t given him a heads up, and so on. It was nearing nine at night and Magnus had thoroughly worked himself up into a tissy. He was almost  _ four centuries old _ ! He wasn't supposed to get anxious about these little things anymore. 

 

He flopped onto his couch a let out a long, over-dramatic sigh. 

 

“What in the hell is going on with that beautiful Nephilim?” he asked Chairman Meow solemnly. The cat didn’t even twitch. Instead, his focus was on a pigeon that had just landed on the balcony. “I suppose you're right,” Magnus said, keeping his one-sided conversation going. He pulled out his phone and tapped on Alec’s contact:  _ Alexander  _ with two different heart emojis on either side. He waiting as in rung once...twice…

 

“H-hello?” Alec answered, voice breathy. 

 

“Alexander, did I interrupt something?” Magnus asked. He sat upright against the cushions. 

 

“M-Magnus? Oh, no. You didn’t. I was just--I’m in bed,” Alec stuttered out. Magnus could hear the rustling of blankets. 

 

“Oh, did I wake you?” Magnus looked over at the clock. 9:13 P.M. No where near Alec’s usual bedtime--or any Nephilim's, for that matter. 

 

“No, no. I was just--what’s up?” Alec quickly changed the topic. Magnus pulled his brows together and stood.

 

“I was just calling to check in. Also, Lydia is requesting my presence at some dreadfully early meeting tomorrow,” Magnus explained while walking the length of his main room. Chairman followed him with sleepy eyes as he paced.

 

“I was actually just thinking about you. I don’t understand why Lydia is insisting on that meeting. It’s supposed to be a debriefing of everything we know on Valentine. She thinks going over it in a group might spark some new ideas. I really don’t understand why she’s bothering you with it,” Alec rambled on. Magnus smiled to himself.

 

“You know, that’s the most I’ve gotten out of you in one go for over a week now,” Magnus said in a shy voice.

 

“I-I'm sorry about that. Jace and Izzy and the other two have had it out for me. I exist and there’s something to tease me about,” Alec said with a sigh. “I know that they’re just trying to relieve some tension, but it would be great if they didn’t have to bother me to do it.” Magnus’ eyebrows shot up.

 

“Sounds like they’ve been just causing you more  _ tension _ ,” Magnus practically purred into the phone. He couldn’t help, but think back to his Rocky Horror days. Alec made a confused sound, so Magnus continued. “Your siblings and others have been teasing and I call you to find you breathless and thinking about me,” Magnus stated as he pulled a tumbler out from a cabinet and began to make himself a drink. “And here I thought you were upset with me.”

 

“You thought I was upset with you?”

 

“What was I to think? You were giving me one-word replies and not responding to my Snapchats,” Magnus said with a pout, stirring his drink. “But you are avoiding the most interesting part of all this.”

 

“A-and what would that be?” Magnus bit back a laugh when he heard Alec swallow hard.

 

“What were you doing when I called?”

 

There was silence on the end for a moment after Magnus heard Alec’s breath hitch.

 

“N-nothing important,” Alec said quickly. “Just...in bed.”

 

“You already said that, darling,” Magnus said quietly as he sat back down on his couch with his drink. He waited a moment. Alec didn’t respond. “If my insinuations are making you uncomfortable we can change the subject or I can just go or…” Magnus trailed off. All that anxiety from before was catching up with him. He took a long swig from his glass, waiting.

 

“Magnus, it’s not--your...insinuations were correct,” Alec breathed out slowly, like every word was adding to his previously stated tension. Magnus almost choked on his drink.

 

“Just to be clear, what exactly do my  _ insinuations  _ entail?” Magnus teased. He hadn’t been expecting anything, but worry from this phone. To say the least, he had  _ never _ considered it taking this direction. They hadn’t even broached this topic yet.

 

“Are you really going to make me say it?” Alec pleaded, but Magnus could hear the smile in his voice. He hummed in response. “Fine, I was...am I really doing this?” Alec said to himself. “I was fantasizing about you.” Magnus bit down on his bottom lip.

 

“Care to elaborate on that, love?” Magnus prodded. He didn’t want to overstep, but the thought of Alec, alone in his room, touching himself, with Magnus’ name on his lips was  _ mindblowing _ .

 

“I was just using one of my usual scenarios to...relieve some of this  _ tension,”  _ Alec quickly whispered, giving them same inflection on the last word as Magnus had. 

 

“ _ One _ of your  _ usual  _ scenarios? How many do you have?” Magnus bite back his grin. Chairman looked at him with a glare.

 

“Come on, Magnus. I’m feeling really exposed right now. They have all been on me all week about this and now  _ this _ and just--I would feel better if this wasn’t one-sided,” Alec let out in a huff. His  _ tension _ was evident in his tone.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,  _ Alexander _ ,” Magnus whispered. “If I were to tell you one of  _ my  _ scenarios, would you explain how your siblings teasing and yours are connected?”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone sex. Enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I haven't written proper smut in years. I'm a little rusty.

“We can,” Magnus panted. He stop to take a few breathes, “we can stop if this is too much for you.”

 

Alec squeezed the base of his cock at the deep raspiness Magnus’ voice had become. He sounded completely undone--something Alec didn’t even think could be possible. His boyfriend was always put together and cutting with sharp wit, but now he was turning into a puddle of desire as he painted the picture of one of his more tame fantasies while listening to Alec panting and muffling moans behind his lips.

 

“I don’t want to--to stop,” Alec said in a strained whisper. “But you saying all those things and  _ hearing  _ what you’re doing...I just--I’m not going to last much longer,” Alec admitted. Magnus laughed lightly. 

 

“ _ Alexander _ , are you saying you're about to come for me?” Magnus purred into his phone. Alec let a small noise escape from him when he tried to respond. He continued his slow, hard strokes before answering.

 

“You know th-that’s exactly what I’m saying,” Alec all but whimpered. He could hear the slick, wet pumping increase on Magnus’ end. _ Oh, Daddy,  _ he thought to himself. Those sounds were absolutely sinful. He couldn’t even imagine how  _ lewd  _ they must sound reverberating through Magnus’ loft. Alec synchronized to the rhythm without thinking about it. He looked down and watched as his head disappeared and reappeared from with his fist. Alec wondered if Magnus’ looked the same as his.He threw his head back against his pillows and let a groan. “ _ Ma-magnus,  _ please don’t stop t-talking,” Alec begged him.

 

“Just think of me pressed down on top of you, reaching a hand in between us to pump your cock,” Magnus moaned out. “Better yet, your large hand fisting both of us at the same time. I bet your cock against mine would be  _ heavenly _ .” Alec heard his breathing pick up speed. The slap of his skin sounded more erratic.

 

“ _ Mag...Magnus _ ,” Alec moaned out low and deep into his phone when the pooling of heat in his stomach overflowed in him, punctuated by each stream of semen falling on his chest and stomach. He stayed still for a moment, relishing in his afterglow and the sound coming through the phone. He had been too distracted to notice when Magnus had come. He could hear his breathing evening out.

 

“I must say,” Magnus started. Alec heard him click his fingers before continuing, “this is far from what I expected when I called, but I’m more than pleased by this result.” 

 

Alec let out an honest to god chuckle. He cleaned himself off with his shirt before rolling over and tucking an arm under his pillow, snuggling it to his chest.He usually just fell asleep after masturbating, so he wasn’t sure if the warm feeling in his chest was always there when he finished. Though, Alec had an inkling it was a new development. 

 

“That...was an experience,” Alec said with a wide grin. 

 

“So, about our bargain,” Magnus trailed off. Alec’s smile quickly morphed into a frown which he buried in his pillow for a moment. He mumbled out his reply. “You know, I can’t hear you threw what seems like a pillow  _ and  _ a phone, Alexander,” Magnus joked.

 

“Can’t we just talk about how great  _ that  _ was instead of how my life here at the Institute is awful?” Alec groaned.

 

“I suppose that topic can wait, but it will be revisited. And great, you say? Darling, if you think that was  _ great _ , just wait till things types of things come up when we’re in person.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Please let me know in the comments! More to come in the series very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Comment and kudos = love! <3


End file.
